brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordinary High School Student
Ordinary High School Student: a human minor who attends a secondary school. They usually wear open button-down shirts over t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. In anime, they are wish-fulfillment stock characters in any story about teenagers, marketed to a teen audience. Due to nostalgia, they also appeal to older adults. Bmup1p1.jpg|Freddy goes to school. Though seemingly average, they are later revealed in the first episode of a series as secretly mecha (giant robot) pilots, Magical Girl Warriors (occult Japanese superheroes in nautical-themed school uniforms), Henshin Heroes (Japanese-style quick-change superheroes), etc., who are born into a demon-hunter or extraterrestrial royal family, etc. They frequently have to Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World. Examples: Buffy the Vampire Slayer The Series' Scooby Gang, such as Xander, Willow and Cordelia. Buffy already knew she was the Slayer since the movie version., in which she was a Valley Girl cheerleader until her first Watcher informed her of her Chosen One status as a messianic archetype vampire hunter. * Spider-Man/Peter Parker, the first Kid Hero, which was unheard-of in the Sixties, because adolescent superheroes used to be sidekicks. Kim Possible is secretly a Badass Human spy (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18). In Brother Muscle: * Freddy Hartmann was a normal TV Teen at Chester A. Garfield "Getting" High, an Inner City School, until stray bullets from a mass shooting hit jugs of waste chemicals behind him, causing an explosion and covering him with Mutagenic Goo. He awakened in St. Brigit's Hospital with super strength, invulnerability, telepathy, etc. He used his new psi powers to become the superhero Brother Muscle. His best friend, Tasha Horner seemed average, until his clairvoyance saw her face through her mask as Ultraperson. She was actually an extraterrestrial refugee who came to Earth with her family. She used her inherited mind[[Domination| control]]' '''powers to save her Thomas H. Harrison "Harassment" High teacher from assault by her classmates * In the proposed reimagined series,''Renown & Fascinator, Darryl Frederick Hartmann, a senior at James A. Garfield "Gunfield" High found a hieroglyphics-covered rock on his lab table, just before a fed-up classmate Eugene Claude Piggott shot up his chemistry class with paired assault weapons, causing a jug of waste chemicals to explode on him. The stone was an extraterrestrial strategic supercomputer full of nanomachines, which turned him into a Super Soldier, like its previous owner, Natasha Horner/Renown, his best friend. She teleported it to him, after telepathically learning of his child abuse by his Education Mama and Jock Dad. After his recovery in St. Brigid of Ireland Children's Hospital, Darryl rebelled against his abusers, shape-shifted into Dannika and created a new family with his Reality Warping. Then she became the superhero Fascinator(Lathan, 2013. 2019). Acknowledgements: * Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (2013) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-13) Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy's school shooting Bmup1p4ps.jpg|Freddy's Freak Lab Accident Bmup1p17 copy.jpg|Tasha saves her new teacher with dominance. '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl/Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Category:Characters Category:Metafiction Category:Paranormal Scenery